The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for throttling polling to reduce timeouts.
Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) uses User Datagram Protocol (UDP) for transport. UDP is a connection-less protocol that allows for packets to be discarded due to buffer overruns. If an SNMP packet is discarded, no response will be received and the SNMP operation will timeout. SNMP timeouts occur as a result of either no connectivity or buffer overruns. Timeouts require retries which further reduces polling performance due to timeout delay, re-submission overhead, network latency, and increased device and network utilization. Avoiding timeouts is critical for high volume polling in network monitoring applications.